


[podfic] New Attitude

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snow in Schitt’s Creek!, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: The links to this work have been removed, pending some necessary editsRonnie's having a rough winter and Karen knows just how to help her shed the frustration and slip on a new attitude.





	[podfic] New Attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt**:  
Ronnie gets Moira’s old coat and says “I can’t wait until winter. I’m going to feel like Patti Labelle.” Tell me about her wearing her winter coat that makes her feel like Patti Labelle. Doesn't have to but would be great if Ronnie's partner Karen appeared.
> 
> __  
Thank you to [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings) for writing the absolutely [DELIGHTFUL fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122636) read here and for the opportunity to collaborate! I'm so glad we made this happen!!
> 
> * * *

###### Podfic

**Length:** 11:47

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: 

**File Size:** 12.7 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music

Background & Outro: “[New Attitude](https://youtu.be/QWfZ5SZZ4xE)” by Patti LaBelle

###### Cover Art

By olive2read using a SC screenshot

**Author's Note:**

> **1** Firefox (and other browsers?) may not show the streaming option. If that's the case, you can click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
